Darkness There And Nothing More
by 0aloy0bung0
Summary: COMPLETE.Because of her powers, Raven ran away from home. Will she find poeple who accept her for who she is? Takes place before the show starts. How Raven becomes a Titan. R&R RavenxRobin
1. Default Chapter

**Darkness there and nothing more**

**CHAPTER 1, the begging **

One lonely day, a girl about 13 ran away from home, and from her home planet. She was a smart girl, that didn't like people that much; you could say that's why she ran way. The one thing that she knew about people was that, well, she couldn't trust them, with anything. This girl was not like anything you would ever know, she, wasn't even human.

So I guess you could say that she is an alien, if you did, you would be right. But not one of those aliens with the big eyes and big heads that probe people and experiment on them so they could take over the world. No, she was nothing like that.

Her name was Raven and she was alone, and for what her people thought a good reason. She had powers that no one had ever thought of having. She had telekinetic powers, for those of you who don't know what Telekinesis is it is being able to move objects with your mind, how large the objects are depend on how strong your power is. This girl, Raven was very strong indeed she could lift things over 100o times her size and didn't even break a sweat.

She was a very fit person; she had violet hair, blue-violet eyes. She wore a black as black could be half body suit and a long blue cloak that went to her feet, with shoes to match the cloak. Although she was a very good looking person, she might not be your favorite person to be around. Raven had a very short temper and you wouldn't want to mess with her on a bad day.

Her powers were the reason she ran away from everything, because of the people, because of her planet, because of her and her stupid powers (every day she had to meditate to keep her powers under control). The people on her planet treated her different, not different like special, but different like a freak. She finally had enough, so she ran, she ran as far as she could. And where she ended up was Earth.

Raven stayed in the darkness, where no one could find or see her. She observed the people of Earth, and saw how they acted towards each other, to people they knew and didn't know as well. She saw humans and 'aliens' living together in peace, but the more she thought about it, the more she, surprisingly, didn't want to be around people.

She didn't like people, but yet, she still wanted to know that there were people. So she found a place that she would never think someone would go. Outside a city, there was a small island it was away from people and wasn't, in a way. She stayed there for about a month or so, but, then she started to see and hear more people. Workers came to the small island and started working on some kind of tower, maybe a home fore some rich folks. They finishes about a month or two later, it was a T shaped tower. Raven had no idea what so ever what this "T" tower was about. So she did what she had been doing all this time, she waited and observed.

Every week she would go out for food, and when she went this time there were two guys about the same age as her, they looked very strange, one was half metal, a cyborg perhaps, the other on looked somewhat familiar though, she had no idea where she had seen him before, but she couldn't put here finger on it. Anyway he was dressed in a yellow cape, a mask, a very nice mask at that, and, yes, dare I say tights, but they looked good on him. Back to the point, they were running toward her, as a reflex she leaped to the nearest alley to hide and observe. She had never been so close to being seen, and she was frightened by it. The one in the tights stopped for a second, stopped as if he had seen something. "Cyborg, did you see something?" the masked one asked, "no time Robin, we gotta go!" Cyborg answered, "Uhhh, right"

That was a close one she thought. Now she knew who they were and what direction they were heading, so she followed. They came up to were there were a lot of people running in their direction (running away). Raven stayed hidden away in the darkness. They started to push through the crowds of people, some of which were just standing there looking at the one who was causing all the panic. Nothing bade had happened really, there lay a girl, maybe about 13 14 at the most, there she lay unconscious. She was not human, she was also what people considered an "alien". They took her to the nearest hospital, they stayed there with the girl until she came to consciousness, and asked her what had happened.

"Hello, my name is Starfire, and what would your names be?" the girl asked

"Uhhh, my name is Robin, and this is Cyborg, we brought you here. You kinda crash landed in the center of our city." Robin replied

"Oh, he he he, I am sorry, but I was just looking for some new place, would you be kind enough to point out the 'Planet Earth'" Starfire asked kindly

"Uhhh, this is the 'Planet Earth'" Cyborg told her

"Glorious!" she yelled, "I have been looking into finding a new place in which I could live, do you wish to help?!"

The two boys stared at her for a second or two before responding

"Sure, we'd love to help" Robin Answered

"THANK YOU SOOOO VERY MUCH" she yelled as she got up and almost killed them as she hugged them. Right after that she flew up out of the hospital bed she was in, and her hands began to glow a very beautiful green.

The two boys just stared at her in awe, jaws dropped

"What?" the alien asked

"You can fly?!?" Cyborg responded almost immediately after she got up from the bed

"Yes, why is this so surprising to you new friends Cyborg and Robin?" she asked confused"All beings on my home planet can fly, in what way did you think I got here"

"Well I guess your right" Cyborg said thinking hard

"Say, uhh, Starfire was it" the girl nodded as Robin continued talking "How would you like to be on our new team?" He asked carelessly

"Team?" she asked not getting what 'Team' meant

"Yah, were looking for recruits we need people of special standards, like you." He said with a grin

"We sure could use you on the team" Cyborg said happily

"So what will it be?" Robin asked one last time

"Of course" she once again yelled

Raven was out side eavesdropping what they were talking about. A team she thought. Why were they

Need a team of "people of special standards"? Raven was pondering long and hard why would they want her, Raven hadn't even met her and she could already tell what kind of person she was, a way too perky bitch.


	2. What kind of a person are you?

**Chapter 2, what kind of person are you?**

As Raven got back to her home island, she set up camp in the shade of the "T" so that she would not be seen. About a day later while meditating, she herd a loud noise so she went to go investigate

Apparently a boy probably around 13 years old was being taken against his will, way against his will! But this was no normal boy he was green, not from being sick, but it looked natural. She watched as he struggled to get free from this man who looked like he had just gone to the circus, and bought it. She had wondered why he had wanted him so badly, there was nothing real special looking about him, besides the fact that he was green. And then out of nowhere the boy had just morphed, he just changing his shape over and over un till he was free(he was morphing into animals), when he got free he turned into a cheetah and ran as fast as he could. Raven just sat there confused, she had never seen any thing like that before, ever!

Later that day, as she was on her way back to here home, she say that boy again, he was talking to the other 3 teens that shed seen running around the city. They were having a conversation then the green on shook hands with the masked one.

When they started their way back to where ever they were going there were screams of terror coming from the opposite direction and the ran in the direction of the screams." What the hell are they thinking?!? You aren't supposed to run toward the screaming people you're supposed to run with them! " Raven thought to her self. Oh well I guess it wouldn't hurt to see people get the crap scared out of them she slightly grinned, and laughed a little and a small trash bin behind her blew up and she jumped "gotta watch that!" she said franticly.

The four teens ran toward the villain, he looked like he was made of cement, and was about6 feet tall at least. So the teens went into battle. The green boy started to change into all of the animals you could think of, and he barely made a scratch. The alien girl had begun to through electric bolts at the fiend, he got singed a bit but besides that you couldn't tell she did anything. The metal man was about to blast him when cinderblock grabbed a lamppost and swung it around hitting him and the masked teen before they could strike. They were getting their asses kicked, badly. Raven couldn't bear to see four young people get themselves killed, so she helped out a bit.

So as the cinderblock villain as about to strike she telekinetily got 3 or 4 lampposts and tied him up good, real good if I do say so myself. Then slowly lowered him to the ground. The four teens looked at each other then turned to see who had saved them, they saw no one, Robin went to investigate, he thought he saw someone and when he went to look again to make sure he wasn't seeing things… Darkness there and Nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3 No other choice

**Chapter 3 **No other choice

Rave began to see moving trucks come to the "T" tower. How they got the trucks over the water, I don't know. But then she saw them. The four teens she had been seeing around the city." There the ones who are going to live her, oh great!" Raven sarcastically spoke out loud. The green boys herd her so he started to walk around the tower to investigate. Raven saw him coming towards her,"Crap! Nice going Raven that was smart, now he is coming this way" she once again spoke aloud "Shi…."she caught herself that time. She had to think of something and fast or she would be found out. She snapped her fingers" I got it" she spoke to herself. She grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it into the water so she could distract him long enough so that she could move all over stuff.

Later that night, it began to rain, not normal rain either, it was turning into hail, and it was coming down hard. So she gathered all of her stuff to go under the arm of the "T" tower. Then it was starting to come down even harder and harder, and it became cold, really really cold. She had to find another place to stay for the night or she would surely freeze her ass off, literally. She was too far to fly to the shore. She had no choice, she had to take shelter in the tower.

So she hesitated as she walked up to the door having second thoughts, and then gathered all of her strength and knocked on the door. She could here the sound of the knock echo all throughout the tower, she wasn't even out there for 30 seconds and the door was answered by who other then Starfire.

"Hello!" Starfire said like she knew Raven would be coming "What are you doing out there in this kind of weather? Oh please do come in! " she then, faster then you could think pulled, Raven out of the rain

"Uhhh, yah, thanks for letting me in" Raven spoke with almost no enthusiasm to her normal plain voice

Starfire gasped "you must be freezing!"

"Kinda… yah"

And then Starfire grabbed all of the blankets she could find and trough them on top of Raven. "You must feel much better now" she said

Raven slowly climbed out of the huge pile of blankets and found her way to the ground in front of where Starfire now stood.

'Have you heard of the thing, that people call air!?! Yah I need that to live, while I was in there, I didn't have any!' Raven thought to herself before speaking. Naturally she wasn't stupid enough to say that aloud, otherwise she would probably be back in the hail right now.

"Yah… much better" she spoke breathing heavily, trying to get air into her lungs.

By the time Raven got those words out the other members of the team had begun to notice her presence in the tower.

"Starfire, who is it?" the green one spoke with absolutely no hesitation.

"It is…uhhh…hmmm, what was your name again?" Starfire asked

"Raven"

"Her name is Raven!"

"Well hello Raven. What brings you to Titans tower so late at night?" Robin spoke in suspicion no taking his eyes off of her.

"If you haven't noticed" Raven began "there is a huge hail storm out there, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to be out there!" she answered sarcastically

"Hmm, good point!" spoke the green one

"Yah, but how did you get way out here? I wouldn't think someone could swim here, or even think of comin' out here in the storm. Why didn't you stay in the city?" Cyborg asked in confusion

"Umm… I was kinda already here." Raven was once again having second thoughts about why she even came in, but it was too late now.

"How do you mean you were already here?" Robin asked

"That I was already here" she spoke trying to make him look stupid

"I know that, but why were you here?"

"I've kinda been livin on this island before you showed up and forced me to hide **even more,** every day from people "she spoke trying not to sound too pissed

"Umm… yes, so that means we should probably introduce ourselves!" Starfire began trying not to show how confused she was, "I am Starfire"

"Im Robin"

"Im Cyborg"

They sat there staring at the green teen waiting for him to notice that everyone was looking at him

"What?" he spoke not noticing that he was supposed to introduce himself to their guest

"Oh, yah. Im Beast boy, the funny one!" he said trying to at least put on the allusion that he was funny

"If you're so funny Beast Boy, then tell Raven here a joke" Cyborg said trying to embarrass his friend in front of someone besides one of his teammates

"Fine I will!" Beast Boy said "ummm… let me see. Uhhh... Yah! No. I got it!"

"Why did the 'Raven' come to the tower?"

"I don't know. But you're probably going to tell me aren't you? "Raven replied trying to make him loose his train of thought

"Yah im gonna tell ya. To get out of the hail" he then immediately started to laugh, while everyone remained quiet. Then out of no where Starfire began to laugh

'Great' Raven thought 'I've walked myself in to a house full of lunatics'


	4. Chapter 4 Found Out

* * *

sorry it took me so long to update, but my computer wasnt working so i couldnt type. oh well, heres the new chap! i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Found Out

_Later that night_

"Dude! Is it ever gonna stop storming?!?" Beast Boy asked franticly

"Yeah, I know what you mean, it seems like forever" said Cy

Raven, still being in their presences was also still being questioned. Not suspicious questions, no, they've given up on that. But strange questions, asked by Starfire.

"What is your shoe size? What is your lucky number? Do you like the rain? What is your favorite color? " Starfire went on and on with the stupid questions that no one even bothers to ask anyone, even their closest friends!

'If I have to listen to her for ONE more minute, my head is going to explode! I have to find a way out. Come one, there has to be some wa…'

Just then a siren went off and a red light started to flash

'Nice work!' Raven complimented herself

"Titans! Trouble! Move out!" Robin commanded, "uh Raven. We have to go. Do you mind staying here wile we get to some business?"

"Sure, yeah, whatever."

To Robin, Raven didn't seem like a threat, but there was something about her, that made him think, but what was it?

So the Titans left Raven, there in the tower. She was once again alone.

'_Again' later that night_

As the titans return to the tower

"Didn't we just put him away a few days ago?" Beast boy asked in confusion

"Yeah. It seems like every time we put cinderblock away he's back out the next day" Cyborg said, somewhat answering B.B.'s question

"Do you think there's a connection?" Robin asked

"Probably not. He just most likely escaped is all… "Beast Boy said with a yawn

Just as they were gonna walk in the tower, Raven was leaving the tower. They ran into her with a bump.

"Ouch!" Raven murmured falling to the ground

"You ok" Robin said getting up from the ground

"Yes, just peachy!" Raven spat

"Please" Starfire started "where are these 'peaches' in which you speak?"

"Im not even gonna try and explain that to her" Cyborg said annoyed

"Where are you headed so early in the morning? It's like 2:00 in the morning or something like that" Beast Boy said in puzzlement

"I was, well leaving. What did it look like I was doing?" Raven answered

"Uh, you might not wanna go out there" Robin said with a somewhat concerned tone

"And why the hell not?!?"

"Uh dude have you not looked outside!?! It's like negative something degrees and is storming like the end of the world is coming!" Beast Boy said almost yelling

"Yes, I would have to agree with Beast Boy on this." Starfire said in distress

"it cont be as bad as you say it is Thanks for letting me stay and all, but I wouldn't want to cause you anymore trouble."

And with that she headed for the door and opened it, looked outside and was surprised to see what was out there. It was storming so bad that if she even took one step out, she would have been a block of ice.

"I guess im gonna be staying here for a while." She spoke in disappointment

'_Later that morning'_

It was around 10:00 in the morning and no one was up. Except for Raven who had slept on the couch that night. She was meditating when she heard someone come in. and faster than you could think she was on that couch 'asleep '.within the next 10 minutes the whole team was up and awake makin' breakfast. Unfortunately, it was Starfire's turn to cook.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire said in excitement" new friend Raven! You are enjoying your stay? Yes?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure" she said breaking away from a mindless trance

"I hope you enjoy my homemade glorg" she said

Raven was sitting at the table with the other three members of the team as they all looked at the 'glorg' then at Starfire, then to Raven. They all started shaking their heads and trying to warn Raven of Starfire's bad cooking skills. She got the idea.

"No, thank you…?" she said hoping that it would work

"Oh well" Starfire said still as peppy as ever

"Would you happen to have any tea?" Raven asked, praying they would say yes

"Yeah but we only have one kind" Robin said

"What kind?" Raven asked

"Herbal" he answered

"That'll do. Where is it?"

"Uh… I think its, no. oh maybe its, no wait that's my tofu"

And as Beast Boy continued, Raven was beginning to get aggravated. This guy wouldn't shut up

"Wait I know! Its-"he got cut off by Cyborg covering this mouth

"It's in the far cupboard" Cyborg said with no tone in his voice

"Thank you!" and with that Raven, have lost her train of thought, telekinetically opened the cupboard and grabbed the tea, then began to prepare it.

"What?!" Raven spoke not realizing what she had done

"What did you?" "How did you?" the questions began to shout out

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ghosts! Run away" and with that Beast Boy turned into a cat and ran away

Then in awareness of what they were asking her all of the questions, her eyes widened and she said

"oh… Fuck."

* * *

Mwha ha ha ha ha! i am soooooooo evil! i will wpdate as soon as I can, but until then you must suffer! ha! Iwin  



	5. Chapter 5 Explanations

I am sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been busy with homework, and my sister has been hogging the computer. oh yeah enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5 Explanations 

"Oh… fuck."

Then almost eminently the light bulb just above their heads exploded. And before they could even realize what had happened, Raven was gone.

Cyborg. Can we get some light? Robin asked with hesitation.

This time it was Beast boy who spoke "Uh, where did she go?"

"Don't know, she just, disappeared" Cyborg spoke with surprise.

"Where she is wont be a mystery for long" Robin spoke in complete confidence

"By what do you mean Robin?" Starfire was once again confused

"What I mean is that I put a tracker on her cloak. And if I were her, I wouldn't leave the tower in this weather." Robin then looked down to see his communicator blinking. He flipped it over to reveal a flashing red dot in the center of the little map of the tower. She was wondering around the tower, little did she know, she was being watched.

"It's a good thing she has common since. Shes still in the tower"

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Beast Boy

"Well you guys are gonna stay here and make sure she doesn't leave the tower." Robin explained

Then Cyborg spoke, "yeah, but what about you?"

"Me, im going after Raven."

A few minutes later, Robin was walking down a middle floor hallway following the re dot on his tracker. The next thing he knew, he was right outside the room from which the signal was coming fro. Not that he needed the tracker, he could hear her inside talk-, wait, yelling at herself. He could hear her making plans for when she left, and most of all, he could hear her powers.

And although the titans had just newly moved in, there was stuff in the room. It was like she and her powers had gone haywire. There were things flying around the room. Then, once again, he heard her.

"Don't loose focus, keep it under control. Block it out. They're never gonna find me here. I just need to stay calm. Raven spoke her words slowly and clearly. She pulled her hood up, sat down, and put her head against the wall"

"Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head, and pulled off a small circular disk off of the back of the hood of her cloak. "What the-? What's this?" she looked at it for about ten seconds before realizing what it was. "Oh great! A tracker! What am I gonna do now?!?" she then slowly slouched down. "now their gonna find out about me and-" Just then, Robin opened the door. If he wanted to find out more, he moved too soon.

"Raven?" he said slowly

'Perfect timing!' she thought sarcastically "What?!" she managed to get out, sounding frightened, scared, confused all at the same time

"Are you ok? You kinda just fled out of there"

"What? Did you expect me to stay?!"

"Well, yeah, sort of"

"Why?" she began "Aren't you just going to chase me out of here?! Aren't you just going to turn me into the police?!" by now she was shouting at him. Well not directly 'at' him, but at everyone who ever treated her that way in the past

"Aren't you just-" Robin cut her off.

"why would I do that?" he slowly moved in towards her" I guarantee you, I would never do that to anyone, let alone you." He kneeled down in front of her. "You haven't shown me any reason to." For some reason, Raven didn't believe him, she just blanked him out of her thoughts. He just went on and on, with all these things he was saying, all this lies. She knew that he would find some reason to accuse her of something! Everyone else did.

"What do you mean 'I haven't given you any reason to'? Haven't you noticed im a freak!?! That I am basically cursed by my-my... never mind." the room was then at silence. She spoke slowly, "the point is that no one has ever treated me as an equal, but, more like a disease, and I-"

"Well what makes you think that were going to treat you like that? What makes you so in superior to others? What makes you such a freak" no matter how much she wanted to tell him, she, couldn't get it out. Well she probably could, but, what would he say? She didn't want to hide from the world anymore! She would tell him, but just the basics, as little detail as possible. For both of their sakes.

"Darkness is on my side," she began. She then looked over at Robin who looked like he was hanging on her every word. She didn't say why she is the way that she is, but just what she could and couldn't do. Starting with the telekinesis and the slight telepathy, down to her emotions and meditating (she left out the part about her father).

Robin had no idea. He had just barley met this girl, and he already knew so much about her. Even though they just met Robin wanted to know all about her, there was something about her that interested him, in ways that no one else could. This conversation was helping him learn about her. He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, to comfort her.

"Raven, I-" just then a small part of the window behind them shattered.

"Oops! Sorry"

* * *

This was a long one. 

So what do you think? I might have jumped in a little too fast, but beside that I think that I did good.

R&R

help me with deciding future Chapters.


	6. Chapter 6 What's Next?

I am sorry that I took so long to update. I've been busy with homework. which SUCKS! any way here is the next chapter to Darkness There And Nothing More. I hope you enjoy. Read and review!

* * *

Chapter 6 What's next? 

"Oops! Sorry"

"No, that was my fault. I should've known better" Robin explained "so, do you want to start heading back up to-" Robin was cut off by the melody of his communicator. He flipped it open to reveal a small map of the city. And just like the way he had found Raven, he found the cause of the problem.

Raven looked at him confused" what is it?"

"A bank robbery. I have to go" he started for the door when Raven spoke

"Please…let me come with you?" she spoke softly "let me help you?"

He looked at her, then once again flipped open his communicator. "Robin calling Cyborg. Can you read? Robin calling Cybor-"

"Yeah. What is it?" Cyborg answered

"How bad is it? Is it real major?"

"Nah! If you ask me it's just some little amateur bank robbers getting in way over their heads. Why?"

Robin grinned at Raven, and she gave a slight slope of a smile back. "Do you think we could tag another person along?"

He then looked back to his communicator "we better get moving" he then looked at Raven "before they leave the city. Come one."

"Wait!" Raven exclaimed "I know a better way."

Robin had a confused look "Raven. What do you meanWAHHH?" Raven then opened a portal in the ground and pulled Robin into it with her.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

About 2 minutes later

The whole team of titans, and Raven, appeared at the bank. Raven had opened her portal to just outside the bank. There were only about two or three police cars total, and about five or six cops outside. The police were too afraid to do anything, as usual, they were waiting for the super powered teenagers to save their asses from amateur's version of a bank robbery! But when they all showed up out of Raven's portal, then, they really freaked out!

"DUDE! That was so awesome!" beast boy yelled "can we go again? Can we? Can we? Pleeeeeease!"

"BB focus man!" Cyborg yelled back "we gotta figure out how were gonna get in there!"

"Any suggestions?" Robin asked hoping to receive an answer "anyone? Come on, just any idea would hel-"Raven cut him off.

"I …have one." Everyone looked at her

"Well. What is it Raven?" robin asked happily

"Well, I was thinking tha-"** BOOM! **Just as she was about to explain, one of the bank walls exploded. The robbers came out from behind all of the debris and dust from the new entrance way and stepped out into the clear.

"Comm'on, lets get out of here!" one of the robbers yelled to the other

"What do you think I'm doin' you moron! Now help me with these bags!" the other one answered back

"Fine! WHAT THE!"

Just then they were trapped inside one of Raven's black energy orbs. They started to get frightened, they then dropped the money bags and waited in fear of what would happen next.

"Ow!" Raven said sarcastically as she stepped forward towards where the titans lay under the rubble(still holding the robbers in their new prison), helping Robin up as Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg got out from under the rocks easily.

"Whoa" Beast Boy said as he saw the criminals in the black energy orb.

"Well, that was easy." Cyborg exclaimed

"Marvelous!" Starfire said cheerfully

Raven blushed a bit before talking again. "So. What do I do with them now?"

"Just hand them over to the police" Robin began "they can take it from here."

So just as Robin said to do, Raven handed them over to the police. So they all headed back to the tower to congratulate Raven on a good job. So as they entered the tower, they headed to the top floor to eat some food congratulate Raven and watch T.V. within half an hour it was like mid night. Realizing how late it was, they headed to bed, everyone besides Raven and Robin.

"Good night y'all!" Cyborg said

"Yeah. See you in the morning" Beast Boy said, sounding as if he was gonna fall asleep at any moment

"Yes! Pleasant shlorvaks" Starfire simply said

"Yeah. See you guys later" Robin said as the other three left the room. Leaving him and Raven alone, to talk. "So?"

"So?" Raven said slowly and somewhat confused

"So? How does it feel to be a hero?" Robin asked

"Uhhh? Fine, I guess. Why?" she asked back

"Oh… just wondering if you like the feeling of it." And with that he started to leave the room "oh, and good night. Hope you sleep well."

"Night." Raven said with a smile

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Robin walked into his room. The other three titans were all sitting there on his bed. "Okay" Robin started "let's get this meeting started. We will have a decision by morning".

* * *

soooooo? what do you think? tell me in your review. I have to go to school now. Bye XD!  



	7. Chapter 7 A Breakfast Feast

* * *

hello! i want to say thanx to ravenfairie and Chica De Los Ojos Cafe for trying to help me with my profile problem. but i figured out how to do it before reading their advice. but thank you anyway! hope you enjoy the new update!

* * *

Chapter 7 A Breakfast feast

Raven, who had slept in the main room, awoke to the bright sun. Although, she wondered how the sun could be that bright after all of the storming that had been going on. But it was bright, and she was now wide awake.

She didn't have to wait long for someone else to awake. About 5 minutes later, Robin walked into the room. He walked towards the kitchen area as he saw Raven.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he sat at the table.

"Yes, very well actually" she stared "so? Is it always this bright in the morning?"

"No!"

"No?"

"No" he said in a smart-ass tone, "only if you forget to close the shades."

"Oh! Right" she sounded somewhat embarrassed by the way she spoke "so? Do you have any food in this place?"

"Actually!" Robin said as he slowly got up, then walked up to the fridge and opened it. It sounded as if he were taking out everything. Raven stood up from the couch and walked over to the counter with a confused look on her face. Robin then pulled out from the fridge with a mountain of food in his arms.

"You Okay under there?" Raven asked sarcastically

"Waaaahhhhhhh" robin screamed as he slipped and 'almost' fell to the ground. Raven then quickly caught the food in an orb of black energy as she ran and caught Robin in her arms before he hit the ground.

"So, do you think that you were holding enough food there?" she asked as she lowered the pile of different foods onto the table. Then standing herself and Robin up.

Trying to remember the question, robin answered "Hopefully!"

"What…do you mean, 'hopefully'?" she asked

"What I mean is that you haven't seen a real breakfast feast until you've seen one of _my_ team meals. Plus, Cyborg and Beast Boy eat a lot." He explained "so… you want to help?"

"With what? Dare I Ask?"

"Well, with cooking."

Raven had a 'what' expression on her face. "I…can't"

"What do you mean, you can't?" he asked

"What I _mean_ is, I _cant_. I don't know how." She said sadly

"Well… then, I can show you" he said with a slight grin on his face.

Raven, now slightly blushing, fell back into reality and said" no thanks, I'll just watch."

"Oh well!" he said sarcastically, "your loss!" he had one of those looks to wear, you knew he was laughing on the inside, but was covering it well.

"FINE!" she said in defeat "but I am _not_ touching anything!"

Robin was now confused "how are you not…oh yeah!" he said embarrassed

"Wow!" Raven said "you forget easily" she said mockingly

"So…let's get started!" he said happily

I don't want to go into detailing, so basically'

-he showed her what to do.

-she did as she was told.

-and she didn't touch anything.

Nothing too big. Now, continuing

About 30 minutes later they were finished.

"Tell me again how someone could eat this crap!" she said pointing at Beast Boy's tofu

"Honestly, I don't know." He said truthfully "I guess, to him, its kinda cannibalism" Raven then gave a grim look

"I guess I can se why" she said as she picked it up with tongs and set it on a plate, she then had a look of disgust.

"Well" Robin began "looks like we did it"

"Yeah" Raven began in a slightly high pitched voice "I guess we did." she finished with a small smile

So breakfast was cooked, on the table, and ready to be eaten. And when I say it was on the table, I mean that and on the counters too. You might say, there was enough food there to feed an army.

There was eggs, bacon, Beast boy's tofu, toast, ham, hash browns, orange juice, pancakes, donuts, milk, breakfast fruit smoothies, and, yes, there were even waffles! It looked as though they WERE going to feed an army, but really, it was just another meal at titan's tower!

Raven looked at the clock on the wall. It was mow 10:35. "Shouldn't they all get up soon?" she asked curiously" breakfast is going to get cold if they don't get their asses down here."

"Oh. Don't worry about that!" Robin said confidently" they'll get up" he finished

Raven had a '?' look on her face "oh? And what makes you so sure about that?" she asked

"Watch this" Robin said as he walked over to the door and opened it "FOOD!" he yelled "COME AND GET IT NOW! BEFORE IT'S GONE!"

Raven holding her ears spoke "so? Is that how you always get their attention?"

"Huh?"

"By threatening to take away their food?" she asked

"No. not always. Sometimes, I make them have to find their food, like animals" he said with a smirk "not that hard for Beast Boy." He said sarcastically

"Wow Robin!" Raven began "you've truly out dumbassed yourself!"

* * *

sorry it took me like 12 days to update,but i had gotten the computer taken away (i know...so so sad), and i was having writer's block again. so this chapter is kinda short.

i will be trying to update again before this week is over...i have president's week vacation. finaly the presidents are good for something!

if i dont get to update this story again this week, i will try and post one of the stories i have in my notepad.

so keep reading and keep reviewing!XD

RR!


	8. Disclaimer

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Sadly…I do not own the Teen Titans, because if I did;

Raven and Robin would be together forever and no one would dare to argue with me about it!

Terra would be brought back, become a Titan, and her and Beast Boy would be together

Starfire would lie off of Robin, and either go with Speedy or Aqualad… or just leave us all the HELL alone!

Raven would have kept her hair long

the episodes would all connect to one another

there would be more female characters…maybe me or my hippie friend

Raven would defeat SLADE!

(and my favorite of all!) It would show the teen behind the hero. Meaning;

they would wear something else besides their Titans uniform

Robin wouldn't wear his mask 24-7

they would do teen stuff

go to the movies

Go to those 'Gothic' clubs where they drink coffee, snap their fingers and read poetry!

Go to the mall. I say leave Starfire there…but that's just me

Cyborg and Beast Boy would venture to Raven's room and she'll beat the crap out of them!

They would go to amusement parks and ride the rides!

And have pranks played on each other. Dying each other's hair pink, the glue and feathers trick, and good old fashioned FOOD FIGHTS!

That is my very long disclaimer. So as you can plainly see. I do not own the Teen Titans…YET! If I did you would see all of the above.

* * *

i told you that i would update... i didnt say it would be a chapter. and even if i did say it would be a chapter, i am in the middle of writting it now. 

i am goin to try and answer my reviews to show that i care about all of you. because i do. if i didnt i wouldnt be writting the story in the first place.

so for this 'chapter review' ask your questions cuz i will be answering. ask whatever you want. i m gonna go work on the next chapter now.

do as i say...REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

**

* * *

i am now answering reviews**

**

* * *

**

**Marton-** thanks you very much!

**a dragons wings- **i know all of that, but if her people couldn't fall in love, then how would they all breed? But as you can see, Raven has control, so I doubt she would blow up the world… but if she does, save me a seat!

**nevermoretheraven- **you have your opinions, and I have mine…plus I am the one writing the story (not trying to be rude).but Teen Titans was originally a comic book series so they get almost all of the stuff from there. And to answer your questions:

I plan to keep this going until I run out of ideas, which won't be for a while.

I plan to lead this story up to where the series starts, maybe a little further.

I don't know about ALL of the pairings… yet.

I don't know what big events are going to happen, but I will as soon as I think of them! You'll just have to sit back and wait like the rest of the fans!

The main characters… will... have the main roles.

No OC's will appear! Unless it is demanded like 50 times

There will be other villains, but which ones…I don't know yet.

There might be references to some episodes, but just facts from them, not events that happened. Remember, this takes place before the series.

**Youkai Tenshi- **I just did.

**The Wings of a Raven- **thank you for being on my side with Raven X Robin. And if I do end up killing you from the suspense, I will NOT be sent to jail for your murder! Let's just make that clear.

**Febreese- **thanx…I am continuing below.

* * *

Ch 8 

It wasn't until Starfire came in that they stopped their conversation. It was about a quarter till 11:00 when she came in.

About 5 minutes later Cyborg came in dragging beast boy who was half asleep…that meaning he was only somewhat aware of what was going on around him.

"Oh man! That smells great!" CY said excitingly as he dropped beast boy on the ground.

"Ow!" bb began "that-ahhhh" he ended high pitched "food! Yum!" he then lunged himself towards the food. Only to smash into Cyborg's risen arm.

"Manners, my little green friend… manners!" Cyborg said in a smart-assed tone

They all then sat down at the table. Cyborg and beast boy were now piling the different food onto their plates like they hadn't eaten in a whole year. Raven and Robin were just staring at each other and shook their heads. Starfire was just letting out a small giggle every couple seconds.

Everyone paused as if they were waiting for something to happen, and they were. They all just looked at Robin wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked confused "oh yeah! Dig i-" he wasn't even finished with his sentence when Beast Boy and Cyborg, as he said, dug in.

They all 'dug in' in different ways. Cyborg and Beast Boy started to pile the different foods into their mouths as if they _hadn't_ eaten in a year… or more. Starfire on the other hand, though she didn't have much on her plate, did the same as them. Raven and Robin, just stared at each other as if they were the only sane people in the tower. They then began to eat like a 'normal' person would (AN: what is normal any way?).

But, they were the only ones who noticed the food flying overhead. And as instinct told them… DUCK AND COVER!

Within the two minutes that they had started to eat, Raven and Robin both found themselves under the table eating their food. It was better under the table eating, then above in the battle field. But all they did was eat, and every 15 seconds or so, they would look up at each other trying not to be noticed by the other.

After about 10 minutes, the sounds of f flying food died down. So they thought it was safe to come out. But when they got up their, it wasn't very pretty. The three of them were still tying to stuff food in their mouths. They were over filled and looked as if they were going to burst! None of them did though.

"Ohhhh!" CY groaned "I can't move"

Raven let out a small laugh (more of a he he he, evil laugh thingy), it wasn't loud, but it made a small bowl of eggs explode.

"Ahhhh! I've exploded!" Beast Boy screamed in terror. "Hurry! Hurry! Put me back to-" he got cut off.

"BB! Ahem!" cy began "if you've exploded, then how are you screaming about exploding? If you'd explode, you'd be dead! And if you were dead then you wouldn't be talking, now would you?"

"he he he… yeah, I guess you are right…then what _did_ explode?"

They all turned to Raven, who was looking as if she had no idea why they were staring at her… because she didn't. then she saw their looks at her shift to the busted bowl and the eggs in the mixture.

"Ahhhh!" bb screamed in a high pitched tone (everyone now had a look of annoyance on their faces) "exploding eggs! What did you put in them?"

"Nothing! besides eggs" robin exlpaned

"Sorry… that was my fault" raven said

"Dude… you better not make me explode!" bb said scared

"You never know, BB" cy started mockingly "she might just be thinking about it right now" he finished with a grin on his face.

They continued to argue for quite some time. Though Robin somehow managed to slip away from the little dispute. Starfire was to busy to notice since she was trying to break them up…which she didn't manage to by the way.

"_Spppt! Raven! Spppt! Raven!_" Robin was trying to get her attention "_spppt!_"

Raven then turned her attention to towards the door where Robin was hiding behind. She then questioned if he was talking to her by pointing to her self with a questionable look. He then nodded, so she crept out of the kitchen and followed him into the hall.

"What is it, Robin?" she asked sounding annoyed… but somewhat relieved that she was out of the room.

"I just thought that you would like to get out of there" he said plainly "and-" he got cut off by the alarm going off and the lights flashing. "Titans! Go!"

"You're coming…right?" he asked Raven

She just plainly said "yes"

"We'll finish this conversation later" he said

So they ran off, out of the tower to go and stop, whoever, or whatever was causing destruction today!

* * *

i know it is getting a little slow, but hang with me, there will be action in the next chapter! 

i will be posying my new story ASAP, her is the summary

"Deep In Earth"

Deep in earth my love in lying, and i must weep alone- Edgar A. Poe. what happens when an old frien, well known, comes back? and how will the others react? sounds stupid, but is better than it sounds. Terra...

R&R!


	10. Chapter 9 A new Face

i am sorry that it took so long for me to update. i've been working on my other stor, which people seem to luv. if you havent already checked it out, do so and tell me what you think! 

**NevermoretheRaven-** that's what my reviews are saying

**Chica De Los Ojos Café-** thanx, I did.

**ravenfairie-** thank you, but I think that was one of my lesser chapters, but thank you anyway.  
**  
a dragons wings-** I am trying to make the story more interesting. I hope that this chapter does so.

**kairi kingdom-** thank you for thinking that it was funny. I liked that part too. Just tell me if I go to far.

* * *

Chapter 9 A new face 

The titans arrived at the scene of the crime. They were at an old abandoned ware house, it looked as though no one had been in there for years, but they were wrong.

They saw a girl, who appeared to be harmless. She wore a short blue dress that ended around her mid thigh, a long black cloak like jacket and knee high boots. She had long brown hair, and dark green eyes. She backed away into the darkness of the ware house.

"Wait!" Robin yelled at the mysterious young girl

The girl turned to face them; she had an evil grin on her face. She stepped towards them. "and why should I" she asked in an eerie voice

"Well, we go a call that said there was a disturbance, and we need to know _who _was causing it." Robin replied in a stern voice.

"Oh, is that all?" she asked in a mocking tone "do you see any disturbance here?" she asked as she moved closer "because I don't." she stopped right in front of them all.

"who, are you?" Robin asked

"Oh, me?" she said as she walked down the line of heroes before her "I'm new around here, my name is Anima." She told them before stopping in front of Raven. She gave her an intimidating look as she started to walk back down again "an I, just want to have some fun…" that's all she said before she disappeared into the dark.

"Ooookay?" Cyborg said

"Am I the only one who saw that?" Beast Boy asked

"I do not believe so." Starfire said to her friend

"Who was that?" Robin once again asked, waiting for someone to respond.

"nothing but trouble" Raven told him

"what do you mean?" he asked her

"I've seen her before, shes not good." she started "I saw her just outside of Gotham just a few weeks back. She likes to catch you off guar-ooof" Raven went flying back before she could finish

"like that." Raven said standing back up

The girl reappeared in front of them, once again with the evil grin stretching across her face "now why did you have to go and ruin the surprise?" she asked sarcastically

"Titans? Ready!" Robin shouted. Raven joined them

"So, that's how your gonna be is it? FINE!" she jumped into the air, arms out stretched and froze in the air. The titans looked at her, jaws dropped.

"What? You can't tell me that you've never seen anyone who could fly before. You really need to get out more!" she told them "well, they say that you learn something new everyday. Here's today's lesson," she flew on top of a large machine "don't mess with me!" and with that, she glowed a light blue and split into 5 of herself. Each wearing a different colored dress; green, red, purple, orange, and the original blue. Each of them stepped in front of each hero.

"and now, we fight!" the five Animas said at once

"GO!" Robin shouted

Robin to on the original blue and began to talk and fight at the same time.

"what do you want!" he shouted at her as he dodged jump kick aimed at his head. Then throwing a punch to her stomach and missing, only to be kicked in the shin getting knocked down.

"I told you." She started "I just want to have a little fun!"

But as soon as she finished, and turned to leave, Robin kicked the back of her leg sending her to the ground. He sprang into a fighting position.

"I knew you wouldn't give in that easily." She told him. They continued to fight

Starfire was fighting the Anima in red. Who was doing pretty well. She threw a punch at Star's head, only for her fist to be caught by the Tamaran.

"please, stop fighting" Star told Anima

"NO!" she said only that

"very well then" Starfire replied

And with that, Starfire shot a Star bolt straight into the girl's palm. She let out a cry, as doid the original.

Cyborg, at this time, was battling the Anima dressed in Green. Punching and hitting her whenever he had a chance to do so. For a small petite girl she was very strong, blocking his hits whenever one came her way. But he had a lucky shot, while trying to hit her with his sonic cannon, he shot an old air vent and it landed on her back, leaving her out cold. The original Blue grabbed her back in pain.

Raven was dodging hits from the girl in purple. She didn't know exactly how to deal with this new villain. She had never _really_ fought someone individually before. So she just went with instinct. '_Maybe I can distract her some how. But how?'_ Raven asked her self _'I've got it!'_

"There's something big and black behind you!" she shouted

The Anima quickly turned around to see what was behind her, only to be hit in the back of the head by Raven, and thrown into her orange self that Beast Boy was fighting. Knocking them both out

"It was your shadow." Raven said to the unconscious girl in purple.

"Thanks" Beast Boy told her

They both turned their attention to the girl in blue fall to the ground in pain.

Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy grabbed the cataleptic (unconscious) girls that they had battled and piled them up. They then walked over to Robin who stood the girl in blue.

"And that's your lesson" he told her

"This is NOT over! I'll be back! But…for now," she spoke as she slowly and cautiously stepped back "I will leave you be." She turned transparent ant threw a small bomb towards them.

"A BOMB!" Cyborg yelled

"Everybody, move out!" Robin ordered

But it was too late, the bomb detonated, and that small explosion seemed to trigger others all around them. And before any one could move, Raven engulfed them in her black aura and they were out of there. But only to be shot out of the building and knocked to the ground.

"Well that was fun" Raven said sarcastically

"Thank you so much!" Starfire shouted trapping Raven in a death hug

"Yeah, thanx" Robin said.

Every said thank you and headed back to the Tower. Where later that day, she found a fancy looking letter addressed to her, from…

* * *

can you guess who it was from? you can have more then one guess, and if you get it correct, kudos for you! 

i m running short on reviewers, so please review. give suggestions, opinions, ideas, and more. i dont have a limitation on what you review about!

flame if you'd like

just review.

R&R!


	11. Chapter 10 the Note

**crimsonsun-rk-** see, guessing is good. you got it right! another point for you. and sorry they sounded the same, but i kinda wrote the last chapter on short notice... i was sidetracted with other stuff. and i fixed that last thing you said. if you re-read that part, you'll see.

**a dragons wings-** thank you

**NevermoretheRaven- **wrong, wrong, wrong, and thay havent even heard or Slade or Terra yet. but thanx for guesing!

**azarathgirl-** thank you, but i am still running out of ideas.

ok... i am running short on reviews now. so please, if you read this chapter... READ AND REVIEW!

**

* * *

Chapter 10 the note**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

The note said:

_Raven,_

_For the last few days I've been trying to tell you something. But every time I even got close, we got interrupted. So now I have a plan. Meet me on the roof of the tower at midnight. I don't think we'll have any interruptions then. I will see you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Robin_

She stared at the note for a minute before she comprehended what she had just read. She looked at the clock, it read 8:58 pm. She looked back to the note midnight…_'I guess I have some time to kill'_ she thought. She went to the main room where Starfire greeted her loudly.

"Hello, new friend Raven! Are you hungry?" Starfire asked her, as I said, loudly

"No, im fine. I think I'll just have some tea." Raven said to her

"You are sure?" she once again asked her

"Yes, I'm sure" Raven reassured her

"Mind if I have some?" Raven turned to see Robin coming up behind her

"Sure. Go ahead" she told him. He just acted normal._ 'How can he be playing this so cool?'_ she asked her self.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

'_How can she be so calm about this? I wonder if she even got the note '_ Robin thought to himself as he was waiting for the tea pot to whistle.

"So…"he started and did a nervous laugh

_Robin, you don't have to act like I don't know._

"Raven, did you say something?"

Raven sighed_just think and I will hear you!_

"Are you sure you didn't say something?" he asked her dumbfounded

Raven hit her forehead _do what I said!_

_Ummmm….Hello?_

_oh my Goth, he's a genius! Raven thought sarcastically _

_how the hell are we talking? Robin asked_

_telepathy she said_

_oh…right… I knew that._

_Robin, the point is, that I got the note, you don't have to be so jumpy about it.. It's about 9:07… I think, but I'll see you in a few hours_

_oh… ok. But-_

The teapot whistled, and Raven got up to get it. She poured her tea, and Robin poured himself some. There was a long awkward silence between the two, which is if you were just staring at them. But they were actually having a conversation… at least trying to.

It was hard to. Even though it was now about 11:09 everyone was still up._how could they play that same game for two hours straight?_ Raven asked Robin

_I have **no** idea. I'm gonna have to cut this conversation short. I have to practice for at least half an hour a day_ Robin got up out of his seat

_what? Afraid your going to get fat or something?_ Raven asked him

He turned to her_ no, but it doesn't hurt to practice._ he started to walk away

_whatever._ Raven was now on her fourth cup of tea.

She sat there for a while, just looking at everyone around her. They all eventually left to get some sleep. She was just about to get another cup of tea when she looked at the clock. It read 12:01.

"Crap!" she ran to the stairs to go meat Robin

* * *

i know that it was short, but thats because i am running out of ideas. so tell my if you have an idea or opinion. i know how i am going to end it, im just winging it till the part i know. so tell me your idea please. i will give you credit if you'd like. 

otherwise, i'll be ending it with a somewhat long chapter the next time i update. but you just have to keep in mind, that not all endings are happy endings... or are they? well, i dont know what the Hell i am talking about so...

R&R!


	12. Chapter 11 We Will All Forget

answered reviews are at the end, along with thanks.

but, this is my excuse for not updating sooner:

1. i had a bunch of projects due on short notice, including book reports, building stuff, big ol tests, quizes, grades were comming out, i was in the principals office painting on his walls(long story).2. my sister has been hogging the computer, and when i did get it, i was chacking on all of my stuff, but in between i've been working on this.  
3. whenever i had time to work on this, i had writter's block, and whenever i had a good idea, my sister was on the computer  
4. i have like five other fan fics i am working on! cut me some slack!  
5. i have an outside life. ppl can't be killed on their own you know!JK  
6. i think i rewrote this chapter about... three times.

Discaimer: i do not own teen titans or 'The Leaving Song' by AFI

"..." - Talking

... - talking quietly

..._' - _thinking

and now i am going to shut up and let you read the chapter you've all been waiting for

The Final Chapter

**

* * *

Chapter 11 We Will All Forget**

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Stopping in the middle of on of the flights of stairs, she hit her forehead. She put her hood on and crossed her arms over her chest, then almost instantly, a bird like shadow pulled her through the ceiling to the roof. Looking around she noticed that she was the only one up there.

Then pulling her hood off, she walked to the edge of the tower's roof, and looked at the water below. Slowly, she drew her gaze to the sky above, looking at the moon and the stars. They were shining beautifully bright. The sky was so clear, black. The raining was over for a while. She let a small grin make its way across her lips. She was at peace with the world. And for the first time, well… one of the first times… she could see the calm, kind, gentle, and plain beautiful, side of Earth.

She froze when she felt the presents of someone. She slowly turned around to see Robin waiting by the door that led from the stairs. He slowly walked up to her, and she turned back to the sky.

"I've never seen so many stars… its beautiful" she said to him, never taking her eyes away from the sight.

"It is…"he replied back.

Raven kept looking up; she didn't even realize that he was moving closer to her. She was so dazzling under the moon lit sky, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Uh…Raven?" Robin started slowly

"Yes?" she didn't look at him, just continued to look at the stars

"I've been trying to ask you this for a while." He stated. Raven then turned to look at him

"What is it?" she asked in her monotone

"well, since you came here, I knew there was something special about you. And when we discovered your powers, I knew I was right, and that you were powerful." Raven looking at him fully listening.

"Go on" she urged him

"Yeah, well… ok, I am just going to say it. Raven, would you like to be a Teen Titan?" he held out a small yellow and black communicator. Raven didn't move she just nodded. And reached out her hand. Robin slowly placed it in her grasp, and she held it tight.

"Wow…" was all she could manage to say

"Yeah, wow. So do you want to see your room?" he looked to her

She blinked"my…room?" she said slowly. He nodded and led the way down the stairs.

It was now about a quarter after mid night and they stopped right outside a door. Raven looked at it, and was thinking hard about it. Robin looked at her face, then opened the door for her. It slid opened easily and they stepped in.

"Well?" Robin asked her as she walked in

"Its…it's…" she trailed off

This was the room she ran to when they discovered her powers. She stepped over towards the window, and looked back at Robin. "I can't do this…" she whispered below her breath she then turned to the door and ran for it. Robin stopped her, spreading his arms across the door entrance.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" he asked hastily

"I'm sorry… I… I JUST CAN'T!" and with that, she took her shadow self and sifted through the ground… and she was gone…

**12:27 am Titan's main room**

Robin was standing in front of the big TV screen. The other titans rushed in about a minute after he sounded the alarm. The lights were blinking as they all hurried to what was wrong. Robin didn't even turn around to look at them. Then BB finally spoke.

"Uh dude? Why are we all here?"

"And why is our new friend Raven not present?"

"She left" he merely said

"Left?"

"Why?"

"where?"

They all asked their questions and looked towards Robin who still hadn't turned around. "I don't know! That's why I called you out here!" He shouted at them.

"Well… did you ask her?" Cyborg asked

"Yes…" he answered

"Did she take the communicator?"

"She did… but I think she would've disposed of it by now!" he answered back harshly

They all stepped back. "okay… so let's check the security cameras around the city" Cy commented

"I did… there's no sign of her"

"Sooo…why are we looking for her again?" Beast Boy asked in confusion

"There has to be a reason she left… and with all of the time shes been here… she could easily inform our enemies and give them vital information… so if we don't find her… we could all be in danger…"

**Raven's POV**

She walked solemnly down the streets…arms crossed…body shaking madly… heart pounding… singing a song she'd heard once before.

**_walked away,  
heard them say,  
poison hearts will never change  
walk away again  
turned away in disgrace  
felt the chill upon my face  
cooling from within_**

**_hard to notice  
gleaming from the sky  
when your staring at the cracks  
hard to notice  
what is passing by  
with eyes low…_**

**_walked away  
heard them say  
poison hearts will never change  
walk away again_**

**_all the cracks they lead right to me  
and all the cracks will crawl right through me  
all the cracks they lead right to me  
and all the cracks will crawl right through me  
and they fall apart  
As I_**

**_Walked away,  
heard them say,  
poison hearts will never change  
walk away again  
turned away in disgrace  
felt the chill upon my face  
cooling from within…_**

She let years of unshed tears fall from her eyes. She collapsed to the ground as she sobbed. She soon straightened up when a lamp post exploded, and continued to walk down the street… alone as she had always been.

Raven stopped in front of an abandoned house. It was creepy… yet welcoming… she walked to the gate opening it slowly. It fell off of the hinges, resulting with a large crash… but since it was after midnight, it was left unnoticed.

She walked up the eerie path to the house, that looked like it was made just for her, and walked inside. "Well…" she said to herself "looks like I really cant do this…" she said with a whimper as she fell to the ground once again. She crawled into a corner of the ghostly house, covered herself with her cloak, and fell asleep.

Just as she fell into slumber… a figure stepped to the door way…

**Robin's POV**

Robin flipped open his communicator to reveal the other titans. "Any sight of her?" he asked them all. They all shook their heads glumly showing no success. Robin swore under his breath as he continued to search on his motorcycle. It had been about two hours… and their search was still unproductive. '_where could she be?'_ He thought as he continued to search _'what was she so upset about?'_ he stopped when he saw an old gate door on the side of the road, and saw foot prints on the ground leading up to a creepy broken house. _'I've never seen this house before…'_ he stared at the beaten up house in awe for a second, when he then got off his bike and went to investigate.

He walked up the haunted house like trail and stepped towards the door. He was about to knock on it when it disappeared right in frount of him. He was taken aback by this, but soon stepped ward again when he saw someone standing over another person on the ground. Being the detective that he is, he went to question… but… before he could question the someone … he realized who it was on the ground. He gasped_ '_Raven?' Then he rushed over to h, but was stopped by someone. He looked to she who it was that was stopping him from reaching her. _'_You?' he said furiously

"What about me?" she snapped back

It was Anima… she was back. "But we took you out yesterday" he said confused

"Yes, I know. But a lot can happen in a day"

"Well… you couldn't win yesterday… and you won't win today"

"You so sure about that?"

"Yes! When Raven wakes up… you're a going down!"

"What are you talking about? She**_ is_** awake!" stepping to the side she revealed Raven. Her eyes were wide, and she wasn't moving. Robin then tried to run to her, but was once again stopped by the girl.

"What did you do to her?" he yelled out

"Oh… nothing… I found her like this… kinda sad really!" she bent down beside Raven and brought out a knife

"What are you doing? Don't you dare hurt her!" he got in a fighting stance

"Oh… I won't do anything… too harsh…" she brought the blade to Raven's cheek, and slid it across gently. When she removed the knife, she showed a thin line of blood that soon trickled down the side of her face.

"Stop it! Don't do anything else" Robin shouted at Anima

"Do you have to ruin all the fun?" she stood up and took her own battle stance. The house around them soon turned to a vacant field. The whole house, path, gate, everything just evaporated as if it were only an illusion.

Robin looked around for a second then turned back to the girl. "What do you want with her?"

"Oh, it's not me that wants her. I'm just doing my job"

Robin ran towards her ready to punch her straight in the gut. He pinned her to the ground"who do you work for!"

"Why would I tell you!" she yelled back at him

They began to fight then. She kicked him off of her and did a back flip to get up to her battle stance. She threw a punch towards his face and Robin ducked. He then tripped her by swinging his leg behind her. She hit the ground with a thump. She then looked up at him and grinned. Her eyes glowed the light blue and she disappeared. Robin straightened up and was looking as if he were prepared for anything… problem was… he wasn't.

Because out of nowhere, he saw the blade once again. He didn't have enough time to react before it came in contact with stomach. He let out a slight yell when it hit him; he fell to the ground and clenched his stomach. He pulled out the weapon and threw it out ward. He then felt a thrust forward as the invisible girl kicked his back. He let out another shout.

He opened his eyes long enough to see that Raven was getting up. _'Raven…'_ he whispered below his breath, not loud enough for Anima to hear. She once again kicked him from behind, making it to where he was on his stomach.

She laughed as she walked forward and grabbed the dagger. Robin's eyes widened under his mask as he saw it coming towards him. He tried to get up and run… but it was too late. The blade once again stabbed him. He gasped in pain as the girl became visible once more. She pushed him away. "Slade shall be pleased." She laughed evilly as she walked over where Raven was…was…"no… where did she g-". Raven kicked her from behind making her land on her side.

"Who's Slade!" Raven demanded

"Hell if I know!" she yelled back at her

Raven began to walk towards her "You're going to tell me if you know what's bes-" she turned her attention over to Robin and gasped. She ran over to him. She picked his head up and set it on her lap. "Robin…"

Anima then walked over to Raven and looked at her hard "wait a sec… I know you!" she shouted

"How would you!" Raven demanded back

"Oh, you talk to yourself… a lot! I know who you are, what you are, where you come from… and what you'll do…Raven… I know all about you…" she looked Raven straight in the eyes.

"No…. you're lying!" Raven got up and was ready to fight her

"No… I am not the one who's lying… you are Raven… your lying to the city, to the titans… to yourself…" she let out a wide grin

"NO!" Ravens eyes turned red and her hands were glowing black.

"Don't get upset… Raven Roth…" she stood boldly

"You know **_NOTHING!_** And I mean **_NOTHING_** about me! "Raven yelled in defense

"If I did… you wouldn't be getting this upset now would you Raven? I know all about you… you're past… your **_destiny_**…" she stepped back away from Raven "and I always will… I'll let you figure all of this out on your own…" she pulled out a same radio like device from her packet "Slade? Quit!" she crushed it in her palm and disappeared for the last time.

Raven then rushed over to Robin and picked him up. She began to carry him out when he spoke "Raven…" his voice was soft.

"Yes?"

"What was she talking about?" Ravens eyes widened

"w-what do you mean?"

"She said something about your destiny… what did she mean?"

She set him down on the ground and sat beside him. "Robin… I am afraid you can't know that" she let out a few tears"and… I won't let you remember what she said… I won't let you remember me…" she looked away from him, to the rising sun.

"Raven… what are you talking about! How can I not remember you?" he ordered her to answer "Raven?" he then doubled over holding his stomach

"Robin… I'm sorry…" she put her hand over his eyes and began to chant something she opened her eyes which were now once again glowing… but this time white. She took her soul self and went into his mind_ "Robin… I am afraid you can't remember me… I wont let you or the others… you were the first person to sow me kindness… and I won't forget you for that… I am saving you by doing this… I bring more trouble then I solve… Robin… I will never forget you…"_ she brought herself back out breaking the link. She removed her hand from his eyes. He was unconscious. She then moved hand over his wounds. And they were healed.

She then took the form of the raven in shadow and flew them to the tower. The others were there waiting for news of Raven. And when she walked in with Robin in her arms they rushed over to help her. She just shoved them away and set him on the couch, then sat next to him.

"Friend Raven. What has happened to Robin?"

"Yeah? And where did you go?"

They were all questioning her. She just let out a sigh and told them that she needed to talk to them all, and that Robin would be awake in a few hours. They all nodded. And she erased their memories one by one. Now, all of the titans were unconscious, and she went to finish what she started. She took all of the stuff out of her room, got the picture of her in the paper when she helped with stopping the bank robbery, and took out everything she caused in the titans house hold.

**One week later**

Raven stood before the door to Titan's tower. It was a nice day, the sun was out, there were only a few clouds in the sky, and she would see Robin and the other titans again. She had a small smile on her face. She then gathered all of her confidence and knocked on the door.

Within 30 seconds a happy alien girl answered the door. "Hello! How may I help you?" she asked Raven who just let a small grin find its was to her lips

"You're the Titans right?"

"Yes! Who are you?" Starfire asked naively

"I'm Raven"

"Oh please do come in!" with that she pulled her in the tower

"Starfire who was at the door?" came a familiar voice that turned out to be Beast Boy

"This is Raven!"

"What does she want?" Cyborg asked

"Um…" Starfire said dumbfounded

Raven spoke up "I would like to know if I could be a Titan."

"What's so special about you?"

"Well-"

"Do I know you?" Robin asked as he got up from the couch.

'_Yes'_ "No, I don't believe you do" Raven said to him as she gave him a small smile, not big enough for the others to notice. "Well, I can do this." She crossed her arms and lifted the couch that Robin was sitting on.

Robin looked at her again"well Raven, I think you'd make a good addition to the team."

'_I was'_ "I think I will too." She a reassuring smile _'I said I would never forget you Robin. I never will'_

_

* * *

_i hope you all liked it! now for review thingys

Reviewers for last chapter 

** ravenfairie-** thank you so much.

**Shadow290-** well this is the last one.

**crimsonsun-rk-** she is huh? Thanks anyways!

**NevermoretheRaven-** I know Terra was a joke, I was being sarcastic.

**YoukaiTenshi-** thank you!

**kairi kingdom-** yes she was!

**evilsangle-** thanks.

**darkraven89-** thanks

Thanks to:

**azarathgirl   
a dragons wings   
Raven's huge fan   
ravenfairie   
Shadow290   
crimsonsun-rk   
NevermoretheRaven   
im in a kill people mood  
YoukaiTenshi   
kairi kingdom   
evilsangle   
darkraven89   
Betrayed05   
Chica De Los Ojos Café   
Febreese   
The Wings of a Raven   
otakualways   
dark16angel   
Martson   
Raven of The Shadows Azerath   
Rinagurl13   
Terra Earth Goddess  
Yaa   
Sinistra250   
ravensisforever0498   
Ravens-Rage **

I just want to thank you all for reviewing my story 'n stuff. I know that I sound really corny, and that I sound all lovey. But I say thank you a lot, and I like it when ppl are kind. And I always say thank you whether it was something good or not.  
I will be answering reviews even though I will no longer update this story, for it has reached its end. If you want me to answer something, tell me, and I will Email you with my response.  
Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing!

R&R!


End file.
